<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Musical by Alice_is_trapped_in_Wonderland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134676">It's a Musical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_is_trapped_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Alice_is_trapped_in_Wonderland'>Alice_is_trapped_in_Wonderland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>35mm, Action, Based off Musicals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and other musicals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_is_trapped_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Alice_is_trapped_in_Wonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A great musical has the ability to make even the most miserable of people smile</p>
<p>This is a bunch of shortish stories based off musicals<br/>(No knowledge of musicals is needed)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a Musical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first story i'll be doing is based off the song The Ballad Of Sara Berry from the musical 35mm, I ended writing a little too much so i'll be splitting it into 3 parts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Strutting into the gym Talia tossed her big black leather bag onto the floor and stared at the uninterested members of the cheer-team who were scattered across the bleachers, </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good-morning Losers” She yelled as an angry looking blond girl got up from where she was sitting and walked over to her</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell” Harley said angrily as she placed her hands on her hips “You were suppose to be here 30 goddamned minutes ago.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sneered and glared at the short blonde “Oh i’m so sorry your entitled little self couldn’t even be bothered to start a simple warm up without me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley seemed to shake with rage as she clenched her fists “For god sake, whenever we start without you you always throw a massive hissy fit and one of us ends up in the principles office.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen Harleen” Her voice dripped with anger as the girl squirmed under her gaze “If you want to stay on the team you better do what I say or…or….”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or what?” Harley smiled at her and slowly walked back to the bleachers</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the last few remaining minutes of Cheer-practice ticked by Taila felt a rage stir up within her ‘<em>How dare that skank question my authority.</em>’ She thought as a wicked smile crossed her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the routine slowly reached its conclusion the other girls began to prepare for the grand-finale </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The very second Harley was thrown into the air she pushed her way to the front of the group and grabbed the two girls who were positioned directly under Harley and shoved them to the side, </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Talia watched as she hit the mat in a heap, the two girls ran towards her and tried to help her up while letting out a torrent of apologies as they helped her up</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh gosh” She said insincerely “That was a rather nasty fall, I do hope nothings broken” tossing her hair back she grabbed her bag and waltzed out of the gym.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">______________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thats one way to get what you want, it’s a massive bitch move but…but..” Milkshake spurted out of Zatanna’s nose as she elapsed into a laughing fit,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taila sniffed in disgust as she watched her friend wipe the pink milk from her face,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So have you tol—” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh god, did you guys hear” Talia turned to see that Barbra Minerva was practically sprinting towards the table</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I heard from Jade who heard from Harriet who heard from Jon who heard from Harley who was told by—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get on with it” She snapped as Barbra Minerva took a deep breath</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well…. Selina Kyle had a massive heart failure and and and she’s going to have a transplant and I heard another rumour that…..”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Talia slowly tuned the girl out as thoughts rushed around her head, fishing into her bag for her phone she pulled it out and scanned through her texts,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Bruce &lt;3- </b>Hey I’m gonna have to take a rain check on lunch, I just got some news…….</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Bruce &lt;3- </b>Wait, is it true that it’s your fault Harley twisted her ankle</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Bruce &lt;3- </b>?????</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Bruce &lt;3- </b>Did you hear about Selina????</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She bit her lip as she felt the blood rush from her face ‘<em>For Fucks sake</em>’ she thought nervously as she typed out a desperate response</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Talia - </b>Heyy Boo it’s soooo sad about what happened at practice, poor Harley slipped and messed up an important jump :(</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I heard about Selina tooo, is that why you’re not at lunch?????</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">____________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Talia walked into school the next day she spotted that Selina’s locker was crammed full of <em>get well soon cards</em>, balloons, Chocolates and even a giant bear</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>‘Holy cow’ </em>she thought as she watched people gather round the locker ‘S<em>he’s only had a heart failure, she hasn’t lost a leg or something….</em>’ Her line of thought trailed off as Barbra Minerva ran up to her,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell are you wearing?” She asked as she stared the the fur abomination that the other girl was wearing,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fake Cheetah fur, don’t you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Talia’s lip curled in disgust as she stared at the dress “You look like a….a…a demented seagull with leprosy” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Barbra Minerva’s face fell as Talia continued to stare at the dress, </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh…I…I…I thought that you’d….” She slowly trailed off as Talia walked away from her and the hideous dress.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When she finally reached her locker Talia felt a rush of anticipation course through her as she stared in the mirror ‘<em>Only a couple hours left.</em>’ She thought as Zatanna walked up to her</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sooo are you excited?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wiping the lipstick from her teeth she gave Zatanna a small smile</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who else do you think will be nominated?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other girl gave her a cheeky look before launching into a full tirade about the possible nominations</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I heard a rumour that the plant girl might get nominated, Selina’s obviously gonna get in and I think that Rachel—” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you say?” Talia said angrily as she gripped the flimsy tube of lipstick</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh apparently Rachel Roth might get nominated, she’s that junior in the film club….”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, the thing you said before that about Selina.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh..umm..she’s gonna get nominated because everyone feels sorry for her…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Talia felt a familiar pang of rage course through her ‘I<em>t’s not fair that that little hussy gets a pity nomination I had to…to..to</em>’ her thoughts faded away as she watched Professor Leland approach the notice board with a stack of papers</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Excitement coursed through her as she approached the notice board and stared at the brightly coloured sign</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell is a vintage masquerade” Taila turned to see that Barbra Minerva had once again snuck up behind her,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you still wearing that dead animal?” The other girl gave her a dirty look before grabbing a copy of the prom announcement </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh by the way congrats on the nomination” She said before walking away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Talia read through the nominations for what seemed like the millionth time she felt her heart sink again and again ‘<em>I’m sure no-one will actually vote for…for…for that stupid catty bitch</em>’</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good-morning.” She turned to see that Bruce had walked up to her “I didn’t see you at the hospital the other day”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Talia shifted awkwardly on her feet as she turned to him “Oh..I..Umm.. couldn’t..my father said….” She trailed off and gave him an awkward look</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I..I..I promise I’ll drop by on Friday or something.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed and gave her a short smile </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, for prom my father said I could use his credit card so all I need to do is find a col—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Talia…I…don’t really want to talk about prom while my friend is…” She stared at him as he trailed off </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh..I..sorry…I’m…” they both shared an another awkward look before slowly parting ways and walking to class</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">_________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So for my posters I was thinking a gold colour scheme with some intricate lacy black pieces” Talia watched as Barbra Minerva sighed loudly and slowly wrote onto her note pad</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is something wrong?” She asked as her voice dripped with venom</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh umm” She watched as the girl squirmed ever so slightly in her seat “it’s just that…that..a lot of people are….trying..to organise a…a..”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Spit it out” Talia growled as she gritted her teeth</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Some…of the…th..the student body are trying to make the voting go to Selina because her…..”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Talia felt rage course through her body as Barbra Minerva’s words echoed around her head</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She dashed out of the library as tears filled her eyes ‘<em>That….that…that..skank can’t take my….my…my crown</em>’ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she ran down the halls she spotted one of the hateful ‘get well soon’ Balloons, as the anger rushed through her she found herself grabbing it and smashing it against the floor</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘<em>It’s my crown</em>’ she thought hatefully as she tried to crush the balloon with her foot,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miss Al Ghul what the hell are you doing?” Talia turned to see that Professor Leland was staring at her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh…Pro..pr..Profes..Professor Leland I..I didn’t..see..I.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teacher stared at her “Perhaps it would be best if you stepped into my office”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt herself pale as she followed the teacher, the balloon slowly bounced back off the floor and glided up to the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">____________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Disappointment can not express how upset I am at you,” Taila watched as her father gave her a cold glare “Yesterday I nearly had to call in my lawyer when I heard it was your fault another girl twisted her ankle, you’re very lucky they had minimal proof it was you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Father..I—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do not interrupt me, If you are angry at someone make sure the revenge won’t point to you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Talia shifted in her seat as small tears formed in her eyes “I..I didn’t think—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thats right you didn’t, you acted impulsively and now I have to clear up your mess.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You..you don’t understand I..” She took in a gulp of air as she continued “That..that girl Selina Kyle everyone’s going to vote for her….I can’t—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her father gave her another cold hard stare, “Taila you better listen to me and you better listen good, if you can’t succeed in this tiny school prom you won’t be able to succeed in life.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slowly walked to the very end of the room “Life is a prom, so don’t disappoint me or the memories of your mother.” He gestured to the large black marble urn that sat on the very edge of the mantle piece.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Talia felt tears roll down her face as she ran out the room </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘<em>I need that crown</em>’ she thought desperately as she imagined herself gliding up the steps of the auditorium with a bouquet of blood red roses, </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could almost taste the silver of the crown as she imagined the rest of the prom court bowing before her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>‘I’ll do whatever it takes to get it’.</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading as this is my first work constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>